A Strikes Back
by Live Love Swim Dance
Summary: What happens before 1x12. The girls still don't know Emily's secret and Spencer is dating someone... Aria is to. And Hanna is onto A? Watch out here A comes!  PS I suck at summaries  On a side note, I would, love ideas.
1. A's Back!

She looked over her shoulder before dashing into the apartment building. Glancing around again one last time, she reached under the doormat and took out a key to unlock the door. Then she disappeared from your sight. Smirking, you walk outside and around to the window to peek inside. What you see surprises you, the girl kissing a 24-year-old: Her English teacher. _Why? _you question. You snap a picture and quickly compose a text:

**I see you! Don't think you want this secret out. Do what you are told. Kisses, A**

You attach the picture and scurry off to bother somebody else. _Now, who's next? _you think. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Emily heading down Main Street in her car. You quickly get behind her, ducking your head when she looks up. She turns her car down a private road, driving into the woods and towards a house. She gets out and knocks on the door. A face you recognize as Samara peeps out. Emily grabs Samara and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss; before they break you snap a picture and start a text:

**How is your girlfriend? Seems good in my mind! Don't test the waters, some are deep! Kisses, A**

You back your car out slowly and go to your next victim. Arriving at Hanna's house, you get out of the car and walk up knocking confidently on the door.

"Hey, girl!" you call to Hanna.

"Hey, what's up? Come on in!" Hanna replied as she smiled.

You look around her room, memorizing every single aspect, every nook every cranny. You need to know this. Without this you don't operate. She brings you over to her laptop to show you something. You catch a glimpse of a website titled, Tracing Your Stalker's Blocked Phone Number. _Darn it! _She was on to you. Swearing silently, Hanna's quizzical expression brings you back to reality.

Three hours later, you leave Hanna's and spot Spencer heading down the street. _The good girl, caught in the act, _you think. Spencer walks down the street looking quickly over her shoulder before heading behind some houses at the end of the street.

In the mean time, you hop into your car and drive after her slowly, bending around the corner, peeking through the backyards. You see her blond ponytail whip into the woods and out of your sight once more. Getting out of the car, you snuck through the woods, searching for a blonde ponytail. When you find it, you creep closer smiling evily.


	2. What Did A Do Now?

**I am new to this! So I can get confused, even though I have A-mazing friends who help! I have a busy life but I will try to update as frequently as possible. I know the last one was short, but I promise I will TRY to write some longer ones! ~A :)**

Last time:

Getting out of the car, you sneak through the woods, searching for a blonde ponytail. When you find it, you creep closer smiling evilly.

You pick your way through the underbrush trying not to step on any sticks or-_CRACK! _You step on a stick. Spencer's mouth detaches itself from her mystery boy's and snaps around in your direction. She slowly rises from the rock, better known as the kissing rock, and starts in your direction. _Crap, _you think. On the bright side you get a good look at his face, _Toby Cavanaugh, _you think to yourself. Toby grabs Spencer's hand and spins her back towards him. You sigh of relief in your head, and take out your phone so you can get a picture of the kissing couple. After you take this picture, you sneak back out of the woods and hop into your car. You drive home and as you walk into your house and your mom yells down the stairs, "CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

"OK Mom, I will tomorrow."

You continue up the large rambling staircase and into your room. You grab your phone charger and plug it in. you look through your pictures from today and see you have 2 victims you haven't bothered yet. You look at the picture of Spencer and Toby making out and start a new message:

**Toby and Spencer sitting on a rock, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Don't think Mommy and Daddy will like this one! Don't want this one out, do you? Kisses, A**

_Last but not least, Hanna, _you think. You open a new message, but can't think of what to put in it. So you close it and lay down on your bed to think about it. Suddenly it pops into your head: _Caleb living in her house, _you think. Opening back up the message you start typing:

**Hope Mommy doesn't find out about your uninvited guest! Mommy won't like you to much then will she? Kisses, A**

You laugh evilly thinking of what Hanna must be thinking about right now. Laughing again you flip over to take a nap. As you nod off to sleep you hear a blood-curdling scream and run to see...

**I love leaving it as a cliff hanger! I will do that quite frequently so you will come back and read. PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get any reviews on the last one, and that makes me sad. *sobs* Please make me stop sobbing! ~A :)**


	3. A's Almost Dead?

**I am soooo sorry that it took me soooo long to update. With my power being out and the crazieness of school I have not had time to write recently. I will try to update soon! **

Last time:

As you nod off to sleep you hear a blood-curdling scream and run to see...

Well you can't see, the lights have gone out. Thoughts run through your mind as you slowly get up and creep towards the doorway and peek your head around the corner, and scale the wall. You push forward urging yourself to keep going. You hear another blood-curdling scream and run as fast as you can no longer scaling the wall. You are suddenly airborne and land flat on your face. You start to black out and the last thing you see is your mother's bloody face.

When you come to all you can see is flashing lights and a paramedic leaning over your face touching your neck to check for a pulse. You try to say, "Don't touch me," but nothing comes out. Next, you try to push his arm off of your neck but your arms won't move. He murmurs something but you can't hear it as you black out again.

Your dreams turn nightmares and your life is a nightmare. You don't know what the year, month, day, or what time it is. As you finally wake up, doctors scurry to your bedside to check your vitals and talk about you in manner you find rude. You find your voice and gasp out, "I am right here you know!" Surprised the doctors and nurses jump back and look at you in amazement. After the shock wears off the bustle begins again and soon they have all disappeared. You lay tired in the thin bed and try to figure out what day it is, when someone creaks the door open and walks in.

Hanna strides and in shuts the door behind you. She pulls the shade down on the door and walks over to your bed with an excited look on her face. "Guess what?" she asks getting more and more excited by the minute. You shake your head and she exclaims, "You are coming to live with me when you get out of this old rust bucket. You wonder why this arrangement has to be made and just decide to continue listening. "Your mom left it in her will that would stay with us if something ever happened to her." Hanna looks a little sullen after that last sentence and everything comes crashing back to you. The screaming, the running, the falling. You start crying in realization that your mother is dead, that you are all alone. Hanna just sits there in a dead silence and waiting for you to say something. The silence is just dragging on before a nurse comes in and ushers Hanna out. You drift into a heavy sleep and seem to sleep for days on end. Your life is a living nightmare that doesn't ever seem to end, it only seems to drag on and on.

The next time you wake up Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily stand at your bedside. You throw Hanna a warm smile, throw Aria a small smile, throw Spencer a grim look, and throw Emily a thoughtful stare. You take one more look at the crowd of people that you torment on a daily basis, and turn over on your other side, trying to ignore them. You think about what has happened to you, and why they would possibly be there. Just thinking makes you tired and you drift back into a deep sleep.

**Please review. It will make my day and I will give you a virtual hug if you are the first reviewer to review my story! ~A**


	4. Ali?

**I am very sorry, it has been over a month since I updated! Please don't be mad! I am again sorry! Oh and to my 2 reviewers: ****endersaddict and PrettyLittleFan, your reviews mean so much to me, and kept a smile on my face. My life has been really hectic so that is why I have not been able to update.**

**The worst thing ever has happened. I have writer's block. That is the real reason why you guys have not seen an update in a month of two. (To all of you readers and not writers: Writer's block is like being sick on your birthday! It is sad and it can carry on for months.) On a last note, all ideas are welcome via (hehe who uses the word via anymore? I am such a weirdo.) PM (much preferred) or reviews. Please and I beg you, review. **

Last time:

What the next day brings is the same as any other. Or so you believe...

This time:

The final time your eyes open in the hospital, you see any unfamiliar face sitting at the end of your bed. Alison? Was is really Alison? She was dead, right? She didn't even like you. You continue to watch her without her noticing, that's your advantage. She just seems to be sitting there, not doing anything, just sitting. Seemingly waiting, but waiting for what you do not know.

**(I am going to change POV's to Alison. I feel like we have to know what she is thinking. I just can't write it in A's POV/ Also it is being told in first-person, not ?second? I am not sure what I used to write in, so if someone knows, please tell me.)**

I sat at the end of that bed for more that 3 hours. How can a girl sleep for that long? Yes, I realize that I am suppose to be dead, but SURPRISE! I kept looking at my phone and the door nervously. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria cannot know that I am still alive. If the word gets out I will be really dead.

I guess I should how I am alive. Well, my sister Courtney was a psychopath, she was sent to an insane asylum. When she was visiting one time she pretended to be me, I got sent to the asylum instead of her. That was when Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria became friends with "Ali". How could everyone possibly think that it was me? Courtney must be a really great actress.

What about this "A" person, why would I torment them like that? Why would I do that? To them especially, they are my friends and I love them! Oh no, here they come. I have to hide, they still don't know that I am alive.

**Yes, this chapter is extremely short. I know. Like I said before I have writer's block. *sighs* I hate writer's block. Once again, thanks to both who reviewed and sorry for keeping you waiting so long. For my reviewers, please leave me ideas, you both seemed to know the show and the books quite well. **

**ALSO I AM SURE THAT EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY IS EXCITED FOR JANUARY 2ND AND IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS, SHAME ON YOU!**

**I love you all dearly! ~A**


	5. An AN Do Not Kill Me, FanFiction

**Some of you may be surprised that I am updating again today, but it is just an AN. (heehee an an). I forgot a few things in my story.**

**People to thank: My beta. She is wonderful and puts up with me and my antics. My first two reviewers. Who stood by me and helped me. YOU! You read the story and continued with me.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I obviously do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, we would not have to wait until January 2nd for a new season. It belongs to ABC Family. I am surprised nobody has gotten at me for that, yet.**

**Apologies: I am a fairly nice person (I like to think) and so it breaks my heart when I get writer's block and/or let someone down. I love all of you, and I am only putting this story on hold, you will not see a complete sign on it, because it is not done. I will get through this writer's block on this and come back to it. Hopefully January 2nd will help :)**

**Lastly, Thank you. Also find me on FictionPress, I am using the same username. I already have a story posted there. The last of the lastly's, my writer's block is only for this one story, I will probably start another story. I LOVE YOU. Kisses, ~A (I DO NOT OWN THAT CLOSING)**


End file.
